


Nothing to Find

by theacedennis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, This is really just a joke in fic format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Harry and Draco are frustrated that they can't find a horcrux.
Kudos: 2





	Nothing to Find

“It’s not here, Harry.”

“We don’t know that!” Harry was frustrated. Frustrated with Draco, frustrated with himself, frustrated that they may have come all this way for nothing. 

They were in South Korea, they looked out of place, they looked like they didn’t know the language because they didn’t. But no one had had more experience hunting horcruxes than Harry Potter so even the slightest hint of one got put on his desk. Poor Malfoy just got stuck with him. Still, his dark magic background proved useful. 

But not this time. Because there was nothing to find in this IKEA.


End file.
